The Search
by irishgal1
Summary: Zuko finally knows where his mother is. And in order to say thanks to Zuko for helping her out, Katara asks to come along. However will their relationships be tested as they are out alone together?


A/N-I know this whole thing is over done…But I've been lacking in the imagination department lately…So I'm hoping a fanfic like this can help me break out of it. And yes…there will be shipping.

Chapter 1-

Zuko just waved off Aang and Katara as they flew off from Ba Sing Se. He smiled. This had been the first time since his father was defeated that all of them got together and relaxed. Just to sit around and talk. There was no more strategies to make, no more training techniques to talk about. Just all of them to kick back and watch the world go by.

Sadly he knew that this wasn't going to last. Tomorrow he'll return to the Fire Nation, and start his reign as the new Fire Lord. He had a lot of work to do. Mostly involving trying to fix the mistakes that have been made over the past hundred years. Zuko scratched his head as he walked back into the teashop.

Zuko looked up at Sokka putting the picture he just drew in the shop, "Did my uncle say you can do that?"

Sokka turned around, "Not yet!" He said, as he turned back, his tongue hanging out, concentrating. "'Sides…shouldn't everyone know about our adventures."

"No one wants to see you so called art skills." A voice came from the back room. In the door stood Mai and Suki. Mai had her arms crossed leaning on the doorframe.

Suki smiled and went to look at the picture, "I think it's kind of cute." She leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Sokka blushed rubbing the back of his head.

Zuko sighed, "Well you two are staying in Ba Sing se for a bit aren't you?" He said as he started to clean up.

"Yea." Sokka said, "You know…." He sat down next to Suki and put his arms around her, "Looking around the city…doing thinks." Suki covered her mouth and laughed.

Mai sat down in a chair across from them, "I was wondering why you didn't leave with the Avatar and that chick…"

"Katara!" Sokka and Zuko said at the same time.

"Yeah whatever."

Suki's eyes shifted back and forth. Felling a bit awkward. She cleared her throat, "Well…you two are going back soon right? Got a lot of work to catch up on I bet?"

Zuko sat down next to Mai. He fussed around with an empty teacup, "Yeah…"

"Hey…don't sound so down!" Sokka spoke up, "You're the Fire Lord now! Isn't that kinda what you always wanted."

"I have to help fix the mistakes that were made by my father, grandfather and great-grandfather! And people think it's gonna happen over night. " He rested his elbow on the table and set his chin on his hand. While looking out the window of the teashop.

Children were playing outside. Yelling, screaming, laughing. One of the kids fell down and skinned his knee. Zuko could see the kid burst into tears as a woman came over and held the child in her arms. She kissed him on his forehead, and the kid stopped crying. Zuko banged his fist into the table.

"Zuko…" Mai said.

"WHAT!" Zuko said snapping out of his daze. He looked around seeing Sokka, Suki and Mai all were giving him weird looks. He looked down at the table seeing that he had spilled the rest of his tea that was in the cup. He stood up and took off the apron that he was wearing. "I'm going to see if my uncle needs help."

Sokka's eyes darted from side to side, "What…was that about?"

Mai shrugged, "He's been acting strange since he last talked to his father…"

"Why'd he go talk to him?" Sokka said stroking his chin.

Mai sighed, "You think I know…" She said as she folded her arms, "Zuko really doesn't tell me anything."

"Well do you even ask?" Sokka said before getting a glare from Mai. He sat back in his seat.

"I do ask…" Mai said looking away from Sokka, "But he tells me that it's official business and it needs none of my concern."

Mai sat in silence after she said that. Sokka tried to say a few things but Suki quickly shushed him.

"We better get going…" Suki said picking Sokka up. "The inn we are staying at is a bit of a walk from here and Sokka promised a tour of the city…." She looked toward him, "Right?"

Sokka got the hint, "Oh….yeah…See ya Mai!" He said, "Tell Zuko we said bye…and Good luck!" He closed the door behind him, leaving Mai alone in the shop.

She looked down at the table covered in spilled tea and empty glasses, "There's no way I'm cleaning this up." She said out of the side of her mouth.

Zuko had just walked in the back to see his Uncle Iroh washing teapots. Zuko leaned against a counter, his arms folded as he looked to the ground. Iroh looked behind him and smiled.

"I'm taking you didn't come back here to help me. Isn't that right…Fire Lord Zuko?"

Zuko looked up at his uncle, before looking away. "It's this talk I had with my father."

Iroh turned around quickly, "You spoke with Ozai?" He said sounding both shocked and confused, "About what?"

Zuko was silent for a moment. Then he let out a deep sigh, "My mother." He said quickly, "It's been over six years since I've seen her…I had no idea where she went or where she was banished too…I wanted to find out."

Iroh took a deep breath as he stroked his beard, "He told you nothing didn't he?" Zuko nodded, "As such is my brother." Iroh sighed; he put down the teapot and walked over next to Zuko.

The two of them were silent for a bit. Iroh still stroked his beard. His eyes went over to Zuko, "You really want to find your mother, right?" He said.

Zuko looked up, "Yes…" He said in a long sigh, "She was one of the few people in my family who actually loved me….and didn't look at me as though I was some mistake to the world. "

Iroh put his hand onto Zuko's shoulder. "Zuko…I think I can help you…"

"What?! " Zuko said as he snapped toward Iroh, "You know where she is?"

"No."

"Then what do you mean you can help?"

Iroh smiled, "I know people who can help you find her." He reached into his rode and pulled out a white lotus title.

Zuko raised an eyebrow. "Well…I'll take anything at the moment. I just want to know where is she…and is she ok?"

"It'll be alright Zuko." Iroh said, "We'll find her."

It was then that Mai came walking through the curtain of the backroom, she looked from Zuko to Iroh then back to Zuko. She sighed, "Zuko I'm bored."

Zuko closed his eyes for a moment, "Well go entertain Sokka and Suki, I dealing with official business back here." He said. Iroh closed his eyes for a moment to, studying the situation.

"They left like ten minutes ago."

"You two should leave too." Iroh said patting Zuko on the back. "Both of you have a long trip back to the Fire Nation, right?" He smiled.

"Yeah…" Zuko said, "Let's go Mai."

Iroh grabbed his shoulder, "Don't worry when I find out, I'll let you know. "

Zuko smiled, "Thanks Uncle."


End file.
